their last song
by orielSPNforever
Summary: prompt "charlie dying in Sam's hands",and that brings us to their last song. Multiple major character death and a tissue warning (if I got the angst right that is)!


A/n this is totally the corsairs quill's fault .This was her idea of a prompt!

Not really what she expected I think, but then we both are such sticklers for angst. As we say, sad is happy for deep people : 3

Multiple major character death and a tissue warning (if I got the angst right that is)!

And here, the angels have gotten back their wings as metatron is now a mortal.

-/-

Their last song

One thing was certain for Sam Winchester as he hobbled towards the feebly moving body that was lying in the smack centre of the bunker.

Angels were d***s. But this was above and beyond all the horrible, unimaginable things that the angels had done to them in the past. Hannah's betrayal was not really unexpected, as she had brought out her goons ,"To make a statement", as one would say, but it had been so sudden and utterly brutal, and so quiet, not at all like the other angels they had faced.

She had even divulged into whatever was left of gadreel's grace after his death, realising the location of the bunker, and had sent in her forces to what was a typical classic siege. Sam would have enjoyed the challenge if it weren't for the sheer number of angels that had attacked them.

He was suddenly reminded of the time when Lilith had sent her demon minions after them when bela had managed to throw them in prison. Good men had died back then, too.

Even though they all had decided not to call Cas for help, he had still managed to pop back up inside the bunker anyway, and as the brothers had gotten into the whole "why did you come here knowing it is suicide lines", he had abruptly cut them off with a terse "you would have done the same for me" and then he hugged them together, the first (_last)_ time he had initiated one.

The boys shared a look, the same kind of look they had shared when Crowley had announced pestilence's horrific idea of a zombie apocalypse and they knew, just like that, that this was going to be their last song, a song that would probably have never ended on a happy note.

So they had formed three levels inside the bunker, cas and a few of his most trusted angels in the first, dean and Sam in the middle and Charlie in the rear, near the end of the bunker, ensuring a quick getaway if the angels retreated.

She had protested at first, of course_, "hey, I came here for a slumber party and I don't want to miss any of the action I've always wanted to see the formidable Winchesters in their element and anyway I know how to take care of myself, bitches!"_ But then relented, saying

"_Damn, Dean, I thought Edlud was kidding about those damn puppy dog eyes but they're real!They actually work!" _.It had been as much as a goodbye as she had been able to muster and they saw it for what it was.

Then the angels had started coming with all of their formidability, even with all of the luck they seemed to have had (and Sam almost snickers at the irony-_them_ _**lucky**_?) In past So-near-death-he's- asking- for-fried-pickles experiences, they knew they had no chance against nearly 30 angels, that all seemed hell bent on killing them in cold blood.

3 hours later, Sam had enough wounds on his body for him to understand he was dying. He didn't know whether Cas had survived or not.

After the last full on attack by what Cas had called vindictae, the angels had suddenly retreated and that was when Sam had heard the devastating scream of pure terror and pain from his brother.

He didn't know whether Cas had survived or not, but he did know that his brother had succumbed to his injuries.

As he had used the angels retreat to go check on his brother at the other end of the hall, he had seen him lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a large hole in his chest almost as if someone had punched out his guts, and Sam had started to hyperventilate _oh dear god so much blood so much blood so much blood..._

But dean, always the big brother, just smiled at him slightly and said "'_s alright Sammy doesn't hurt that much- will you go check up on cas and Charlie_?" And then he had coughed up some blood and muttered, "_see you soon..._ "And then went still.

As Sam limped towards Charlie who appeared to be stilling more, he's almost surprised at the nonchalance that he had shown when dean's heart had stopped, but he mentally shrugs to himself trying not to divulge too much into why he was not so worried about his reaction towards his brother's death.

The simple honest to god, quite narcissistic and very unhealthy reason behind it was the fact that he _**knew **_that he would be joining him soon. Dean was dead, but he would be too, in a couple of minutes. He was not going to be stuck here, alone, again.

He was fading, vision already blurring in the sides and he knew he would die sooner than he would reach Cas, and that was why he was moving towards Charlie.

He finally got near her, and saw the blood again. The angels had got her good ,3 stab wounds in the chest, her breathing was ragged and laboured, but still, through all that, she gave him a smile and cheekily commented_" you're bleeding to death, but your hair still looks gorgeous!"_He smiled back at her as best as he could, but she saw right through him and started to mutter "_no-no-no not dean too, he's fine right?"_

"_no" _he whispered dropping down next to her and collecting her fragile body into his arms .she started to sob, soft sobs that raked through both of them and he knew he had to try and calm her down, or her death _their _death was going be more painful so he went through what dean had done in all these kind of situations, actually snickering with the irony that he had always wanted to be someone's big brother, because he had had such a good example to follow. And he finally got the chance, practically 30 seconds before his death.

He whispered "_everything will be fine. Just take slow, calm, deep, breaths and everything will be fine". "It hurts" _she muttered_, it hurts to breathe _she said_ I know it does but you have try okay? She nods but after a few seconds says I want to see him_

"_Charlie you're bleeding so much" _he admonished_ "please" _she muttered_._ He shook his head_" no", _he said. "_Ouch"_ she muttered,_ "it hurts so much. I'm dying aren't I?_" she asked. "_I hope not"_ he muttered, feeling the years of fatigue dropping onto his shoulder "_but I am, right?"_ She asked looking into his eyes with striking power for someone so fragile. He didn't want to tell her the truth, but he couldn't lie to her too, so he kept quiet, slowly humming _as time goes by _but she persisted_,_ so Sam started to hobble towards dean with Charlie in his arms and he was really fading this time, vision tunnelling and steps faltering but he got to his brother and fell down flat on his back right next to him and Charlie cried out load at that.

"_Sorry about that" _he muttered, but she didn't answer, and he sighed, thinking of all the missed opportunities, all the times they could have had the damn slumber party , and it would have been a real slumber party. Dean liked to pretend he didn't enjoy _Game of Thrones_, but Sam had caught him checking the Netflix® rates and he already had had ample opportunities to threaten him with spoilers...

And as Sam felt her breathing stop, he thought of all those other people who had been ready to throw away their lives, their _souls_ for them, for another chance, for more time, for something as simple as information.

All those people they had wanted to save, all those people they would readily suffer through hell (again) for, but couldn't- _dad Ellen, Jo, Bobby... and now. Now the little sister they had ..._thinking of all those whom they couldn't save, Sam fell asleep. When he woke up, he was in an empty field, the sky cloudless and filled with thousands of stars blinking towards him and both he and Dean were sitting on the hood of the impala and staring up at the stars, glancing at each other every now and then, the slow tunes of _hey Jude_ playing from the radio. He tries to remember how he got here, but comes up blank, but he doesn't mind, because he is now in his own paradise.

*end*


End file.
